1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to increasing the amplitude accommodation of the eye, and the like, and more particularity to a device and method for increasing the force and effectiveness of ciliary muscle contraction by compressing the ciliary muscle for the treatment of presbyopia, ocular hypertension, and glaucoma, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
The age-related reduction of amplitude of accommodation that results in the manifestation of presbyopia and the age-related increase in intraocular pressure that can lead to ocular hypertension occur universally and leads to the loss of the ability to read in the fifth decade of life and in some individuals to glaucoma, which can result in blindness. However, conventional methods and devices for treatment of such disorders are still yet to be improved. Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for the treatment of presbyopia, ocular hypertension, glaucoma, and the like, which can increase the amplitude of accommodation and increase aqueous humor outflow by increasing the force of ciliary muscle contraction, and the like.